Experiment High
by Benny The Crazed Cartoonist
Summary: The experiments are in highschool. Earth is gone, vanished, never happened. Highschool is, as always, filled with romance, dilemmas, and rivalry. Buncha pairings like Reuben/OC, Sparky/OC, and Stitch/Angel. Is better than the summary sounds...
1. Chapter 1

**Don't judge me. I liked the idea.**

**Based very loosely on the song "You belong with me" by Taylor Swift.**

**Greensleeves is ALL cat94208's. She gave me permission to use her as my OC, Megan's, friend. I do not own her, her personality, her nickname, or her appearance. **

**I don't own Lilo and Stitch either.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Experiment 388, or Megan, sat up in her bed, yawned, and stretched. The sun shone through the window covering her back wall. She threw her legs over the edge of her bed and stepped groggily to her closet. She pulled on a baggy, dark blue sweatshirt. At the experiment high school, the experiments were allowed to wear whatever they pleased, even nothing if they wanted because their bodies were covered in fur. Megan preferred to wear simple things, as to not attract unneeded attention to herself. Unlike her rival, Angel (624).<p>

Both experiments were competing for the love of Stitch (626). His blue fur and big black eyes were oddly alluring to both experiments. Angel would almost always win when it came to him. She dressed glitzy, often in a sequined white tank top and light pink pleated skirt. She kept her pink fur, ears, and antennae brushed to a sheen. Angel flirted shamelessly with Stitch and constantly hung off him. Megan, unlike Angel, waited for Stitch to notice her instead of completely commanding his attention.

Megan quickly brushed her fur and teeth. She took care of her body, but wasn't overly obsessive of it or vain. She quickly grabbed her backpack from the table and she opened her door and stepped out onto the flat, thin, square platform that jutted about 2 feet from the wall. Megan swiped a paw over the shiny brass nameplate on her door, making the words, "Experiment 388- Megan" gleam.

She looked straight down off the platform. It was over 50 feet to the ground. Megan closed her eyes and fell backwards off the platform. She made wings sprout from her back. Catching the air, the dark green experiment glided down to the ground. She landed, kneeling, and her wings melted into her back. Megan's primary function was to shape-shift, meaning she could also add or take away body parts. Since she could "fly" she had gotten one of the rooms on the top levels.

Most experiments could climb walls, teleport, fly, or even stretch so they got dorms on the upper levels. The dorm area was one big wall. All the rooms were stacked up on each other so it would take up less ground space. Unfortunately, this was a huge inconvenience to all the experiments that couldn't fly or climb walls. They got ground or second level dorms and if they wanted to visit one of the higher rooms, they would have to get help.

Megan walked through the wide hallways of EX High. A few experiments, like Slick (020), Shrink (001), and Chopsuey (621) were walking through the halls, but most of the experiments were in the cafeteria already. Megan smiled to herself. _I can think of 4 experiments that will already be there._

Entering the huge, open doors of the cafeteria, Megan slid her gaze around, looking for her regular table. Her 4 best friends were there, talking and laughing. Sparky (221), Greensleeves (342), Squeak (110) and Reuben (625) were eating breakfast. It had been cooked by the three experiments in charge of the cafeteria, Slushy (523), Splodyhead (619) and Frenchfry (062). Megan looked around a bit more and her dark eyes settled on the jock table. There was Stitch (626), along with Ace (262), Yang (502), and Slugger (608), talking probably about a football game or something. Megan smiled dreamily at Stitch._ He's so beautiful._ She thought.

He suddenly directed his gaze right to her and caught her staring. Megan looked away and blushed under her dark green fur. She hurried to her friends' table.

"Hey Megan." Sparky noticed first. A chorus of "Hey," How do you do," and "How did you sleep last night" came from all her friends except Reuben. He was munching on a ham and cheese sandwich. Megan rolled her eyes jokingly and nudged him. Then, in mock surprise, she put her paws over her mouth and exaggerated a gasp.

"Oh my goodness! What a rare sight! Reuben is actually eating a SANDWICH!" Sparky, Squeak, and Greensleeves snickered. Reuben turned to her and swallowed the bite of sandwich he had in his mouth.

"Oh my goodness! What a rare sight! Megan actually WOKE UP today!" Now, Greensleeves, being the lady that she was, was leaning on the table, suppressing laughter by pressing a paw over her mouth while Sparky and Squeak were rolling on the floor, chortling hysterically. Reuben smiled smugly at Megan. The golden sandwich eater was famous for his fast mouth. Megan shook her head and sat down beside him, shoving his body over a little. Megan and Reuben liked to annoy each other in fun.

"Are you going into line today, Megan?" Squeak asked, finally recovering from his laughing fit. Megan gave him an _are you serious_ look.

"Do I ever?" Without waiting for an answer, Megan held her hand out, palm facing the surface of the table. A tray of food appeared. Just the way Megan liked it. A balanced meal of toast with peanut-butter, milk, bacon, and a banana.

"You're so lucky you can modify molecules, Megan. You don't EVER have to wait in line." Squeak continued. His primary function was to talk the ears off some people, but he had gotten a bit better with stopping his motor-mouth. His voice had a slight whistle to it, because of the gap between his teeth.

Megan didn't answer, because her mouth was too full of toast.

They all talked while they ate, then, Megan noticed something. Every time Reuben took a bite of his sandwich, he would close his eyes to savor the taste.

He took another mouthful and while his eyes were closed, Megan twitched a finger and the air molecules around the sandwich connected with it and turned into cheese, ham, and bread, re-creating the bite that he just took. It was like a never ending sandwich.

The other three noticed and started to snicker again. Reubens' face was the perfect example of astonishment and confusion as he realized that the chunk of sandwich he just ate was back on the sandwich.

"M-Megan," Greensleeves choked out, "it's n-not polite to..." her ladylike giggles were turned on full blast now, and Sparky and Squeak were covering their mouths with one hand and holding their stomachs with the other.

Reuben looked around the table in suspicion. "Not polite to what?"

"N-nothing," Megan snickered. "Just eat your sandwich."

Reuben shrugged, but took another bite. Megan made the bite reappear on the sandwich again, but this time, Reuben had and eye half open and had seen the transformation. He spun to look at Megan. Her forehead was on the table, both hands at her stomach, shoulders shaking with laughter.

"Megan!"

"It's not polite to tease someone!" Greensleeves gasped, short of breath from the laughing spell. There was chortling al around the table. Maybe 3 minutes later, the experiments sat, gasping for air, and tried to calm down.

Just by coincidence, Megan glanced over at the cheerleader table. Angel was looking disapprovingly at her. Knowing Megan was looking, Angel sauntered to the jock table and hung off of Stitch, flashing her a triumphant smirk.

Megan felt jealousy burn inside her like a forest fire.

"Megan? Are you ok?" She turned to face the golden experiment. Just seeing his dark oval eyes made her smile.

"Absolutely fine."

The bell rang, startling all 5 experiments.

"My first class is arithmetic with Dupe (344) and Houdini (604)." Greensleeves announced, not excited or disappointed.

"I've got music." Megan said, waving her hand so her leftovers and tray disappeared.

"So do I." Reuben mumbled around the last bite of his sandwich.

"Yay!" Megan hugged Reuben, startling him. He stood awkwardly until she let go.

Sparky's antennae twitched. "Me and Squeak have ELA."

"Sparky, it's 'Squeak and I'." Greensleeves corrected.

The electric experiment rolled his eyes. "Squeak and I." He exaggerated the way he said it.

"You're so lucky. I love English Language Arts!" Greensleeves congratulated.

The bell rang again. Most of the experiments were already clearing out of the cafeteria.

"Gotta rush." Sparky said, his lower half turning into a neon yellow streak, "ELA's at the other end of the school!" Like lightning, he sped off in a slightly jerky pattern, not unlike that of a dragonfly. Squeak chased after him.

"Well, math is quite near, so I may take my time if I like." Greensleeves started off, waving back to the two experiments left. "Good luck getting through the crowds, you two!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing except Megan. Greensleeves is ALL cat94208's. Megan is introduced in "Excitement" and Greensleeves was introduced in "I Blame Thanksgiving".**

**Other than that, I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Megan and Reuben made it to the big music room just in time. The silver bleachers where the students sat were almost full. Megan dragged Reuben to the very top, a small climb for the fit green experiment, but a full-body workout for the chubby gold one.<p>

"You HAD to come all the way up here?" He wheezed.

Megan grinned broadly. "Yup!"

The music teacher, Yaarp (613) went to the front of the bleachers. "Today, we will be picking our instruments. You will come up in numerical order." Megan glanced apologetically at Reuben. Because his number was 625, he'd be one of the last ones. Since Megan was 388, she'd be in about the middle. Megan was thankful that not every experiment was in music.

Before too long, Megan was called up. She selected a pretty brown violin. She'd heard one once and wanted to make the strings sing beautifully. Putting the violin back into its case, she returned to her seat.

Angel was beckoned. She chose a shiny silver flute and sat back down next to Stitch.

Reuben was next. After close examination, he fell in love with a brass saxophone. He had to haul the case back up the bleachers, panting before he got halfway. A couple experiments laughed and poked fun at him. Megan looked at the struggling experiment worriedly. _Should I help him?_

Reuben caught her eyes. He shook his head slightly, as if he'd read her mind. He pulled the case to the top, set it beside him, then sat next to Megan again.

Stitch went up. He glanced at the instruments, then shrugged. "I don't know which to get." He flashed one of his killer smiles at Yaarp. "Would you help me?"

"Well, since you have 4 arms, I suggest something with a lot of beat. Drums for example."

"That's perfect."

Megan was thinking _that's not all that's perfect. _

Reuben was thinking _suck up._

"Now, you have to take very good care of your instruments. For the woodwind or brass families, you have to clean out your mouthpiece every day to make sure spit doesn't build up in them. For the stringed instruments, keep the strings clean, well tuned, and make sure they don't snap." Yaarp went on and on. Reuben nudged Megan and made a yawning motion. She giggled.

Music was a blur after that. Megan taught herself to play 3 songs by ear and she heard that Reuben was excellent on the saxophone. Soon, the bell rang and Megan and Reuben were in the halls again.

"What do you have next, Reuben?"

"Computer class. You?"

"Gym."

He pretended to wince. "Ouch. Gym in the MORNING? I pity you..."

Megan slapped him playfully.

The gym was really, really big. It had a high ceiling for the flying experiments so it felt very roomy. Megan had changed into a white t-shirt and navy blue shorts for gym. There were two areas. One was for the cheerleaders, led by the acrobat king himself, Boomer (288). Angel was in that group.

_Great. Two classes in a row with the queen of idiots. _

The other area was for REAL sports, led by Kixx (601). They were doing kickboxing today. Megan chose to go into that group because, being the tomboyish experiment that she was, she liked physical sports.

Kixx made everyone in his group line up. He held a target to the experiments and they had to hit the target as hard as they could. Megan was at the front of the line, sweating slightly because Stitch was behind her and she could feel his gaze.

Stepping up to the target, Megan pulled back a fist, then threw it forward. Kixx must not have been prepared, because he was sent skidding backwards as she connected with the target. he nodded, obviously impressed.

"You have amazing strength in your arms, young lady." He praised.

Megan thanked him and went to the back of the line. Stitch joined her in a minute or two. "Good job with the target, Megan." He congratulated.

Megan couldn't believe it. _He noticed me!_ She barely noticed that he was continuing.

"Do you want to go for a walk after lunch?" She nodded rapidly and he grinned at her. "Ok. See you then."

The rest of the classes sped by. Lunch came quickly and Megan once again found herself in the cafeteria, sitting at their regular table. Shockingly, Reuben was the only one there.

"The others are late?" She asked as she sat down next to him.

"Well, later than you."

"That's surprising. Greens isn't normally late."

Reuben didn't like words with more than one syllable, so he'd given Greensleeves the nickname, "Greens" and all 4 other experiments called her that most of the time. She must not have minded, though, because she never complained about it once. Megan rolled her eyes, smiling slightly.

_Or she's just too polite to protest. _Greensleeves tended to be quite ladylike. Almost TOO ladylike. Megan was a rough tomboy and Greensleeves was very proper. They were complete opposites, yet they were best friends and shared a special bond, since they were both female. They could sometimes tell how the other was feeling when the 3 boys couldn't.

"So, what're you doing after lunch?" Reuben asked.

Megan's ears perked excitedly. "I forgot to tell you! Stitch asked me to go for a walk with him!"

The golden experiment's brow furrowed slightly. "Is that so?"

"Yeah! Isn't it awesome?" He just shrugged, seemingly not caring.

A neon yellow streak suddenly whipped around Megan and Reuben. They weren't astonished. The streak slowed and stopped on the seat opposite of the table. The yellow faded, showing a disappointed looking Sparky.

"It was startling the first 4 times, Sparks."

The electric experiment looked dejected. "Aww..."

Squeak came up to the table, panting. "Flying in the halls should be banned. I've been trying to keep up with him for FOREVER!" His ears were dropped, as if he were too tired to hold them up, and his eyes were half drooped. His tongue hung out of his mouth as he tried to catch his breath. Megan grinned at the sight.

"Hey, Megan," Reuben asked, "could you zap me up another sandwich? I finished mine and I'm still hungry."

Megan poked his belly. "You look like you could stand to lay off the sandwiches." Reuben pretended to pout and rubbed the place where Megan had poked him. She sighed in defeat. "Fine. What do you want?"

"My signature one!" He held out his hand. Megan made a reuben sandwich appear, being purposely slow while adding the sauerkraut, corned beef, and condiments. She noticed Reuben drooling off his tongue, which was hanging out of his mouth. She put on the finishing touch, an olive on a toothpick, and Reuben immediately started to chow down.

A flash of green caught Megan's eyes. There were numerous green experiments, but this was a shade of green that Megan was very familiar with.

Greensleeves stopped at their table and curtsied politely. "I apologize for being so late. Please forgive me. It was not polite to run in the halls."

Megan smiled. "That's alright, Greens. Sit down. Can I make you anything?"

Greensleeves sat beside Sparky, who grinned at her, and shook her head. "Oh, no. I wouldn't want to inconvenience anyone and I just came from Home Economics. I`m quite full, for we were baking today."

Megan shrugged. If you`re sure..."

"In-con-vin-ience." Reuben mumbled, counting off the syllables on his pointed fingers. "Waaaaaaaaaay too long a word..."

The rest of lunch moved by fast, and the experiments talked about their day so far. Soon, the bell rang. Megan cleaned up as quickly as possible and hurried onto the campus grounds. Stitch was already there.

"Hi, Megan. Ready to go?" She nodded, words dying in her throat. They walked in the hedge-maze, waving to Clip (177), the gardener. Stitch took Megan's paw in his and her heart almost stopped!

They had exited the maze now, entering to where the football field was. The cheerleaders were practicing, Angel among them. _I don't care. Nothing can ruin THIS moment._

"Stitch!" A shrill voice cut through the air like a knife.

_Spoke too soon._

"Hey Angel," Stitch waved, dropping Megan's paw.

She slid up close to him. "You promised to watch practice today."

The blue experiment looked confused. "I did?"

"Yeah! Come on! You're just in time for pyramid training!" She grabbed his paw and dragged him to where they were practicing. He glanced apologetically at Megan, but he went along with the pink diva. Megan's ears dropped, hanging limp at the sides of her head. _Leave it to Angel to mess up everything..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. I own nothing but Megan and Greensleeves is cat94208's.**

* * *

><p>School got off at about 3:30. After that, the experiments could do whatever they wanted.<p>

Megan noticed a commotion going on near the memo board. The principal, Sprout (509), was tacking a notification to the bulletin board and a crowd of experiments had already gathered to read it. Megan's ears flicked back and her fists clenched when she recognized Stitch and Angel at the front.

Her ears perked again and she relaxed when she saw Greensleeves at the back, not even trying to get in to see. _Her politeness is taking over again._ Megan hurried up to the other green experiment.

"Hey, Greens."

"Oh!" She curtsied. "Good afternoon, Megan."

"What's the note for?"

"I don't know. I don't want to appear rude by asking anyone. I'm sure I'll find out soon enough."

Megan, unlike Greensleeves, wasn't worried about appearing rude. She pushed through the crowd and quickly got to the front. She began to read the note.

This is what it said:

* * *

><p>DANCE<p>

When: Tomorrow

Where: School Gym

What You Need: A Dancing Partner

Refreshments will be served, courtesy of the school cafeteria.

X- Sprout

* * *

><p>Megan rushed back to Greensleeves. "There's going to be a dance tomorrow!"<p>

"And I would like YOU as a partner." Megan spun around to face a grinning Stitch. "Do you accept?"

Megan nodded, her voice not working. "Alright. See you then." Stitch waved and walked off, leaving a very astonished Megan behind him.

The green experiment closed her open mouth and turned excitedly to Greensleeves. "Stitch asked me to the dance! Isn't that awesome?" Greensleeves nodded, but she seemed slightly distracted and her smile looked a bit forced. "Yo, Greens. Are you ok?"

Greensleeves snapped her attention back to Megan. "Oh! Yes. I am quite alright. Just a bit tired, I suppose." The light green experiment curtsied a goodbye to Megan and hurried in the direction of the dorms.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Reuben," The golden experiment turned from his saxophone practice to see Sparky hovering in the doorway.<p>

"C'mon in, Sparks," Reuben invited. The electric experiment flew into his room and made his legs appear again as he stood.

"There's gonna be a dance in the gym." Reuben's heart jumped. This was the opportunity he'd been waiting for! But he kept his cool.

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

"Alright," Reuben directed his attention back to his sax.

"Just ask her, dude." Reuben's eyebrows shot up and he spun to face Sparky.

"How much do you know?"

"Enough," Sparky snickered.

"Seriously."

"I know you LIKE like her. And she's gonna get taken if you wait much longer."

Reuben put his instrument away in a hurry and walked down the stairs in front of his door, Sparky trailing behind him, his legs once again converted to electricity.

Reuben nearly ran into Greensleeves on the way down. "Hey, Greens. Have you seen Megan?"

"Good afternoon, Reuben. She's back where the notice is."

"Has anyone asked her yet?" Greensleeves didn't answer, just looked at the ground, long antennae twitching. Reuben's eyes widened in urgency and he grabbed Greensleeves by the shoulders. "Has anyone asked her yet?"

Sparky rushed forward and pried Reuben from the green experiment. He stood between them protectively and waited for Greensleeves' answer.

She took a deep breath, only slightly shaken from Reuben's outburst. "Yes. She's been asked."

"By who?" Reuben wasn't sure he actually wanted to hear the answer. What Greensleeves said next made his heart plummet and his blood run cold.

"Stitch."


	4. Chapter 4

**Megan is MINE!**

**Greensleeves is cat94208's.**

**Everything else is Disney's**

* * *

><p>Reuben's gaze slowly slid to the floor. His worst nightmare had just come true. He licked his lips and softly murmured, "Alright, Greens. Thanks."<p>

"You're welcome." Greensleeves only said this because it was polite.

Reuben turned to Sparky. "Could you give me a second?"

The neon experiment nodded sadly and turned, offering to walk Greensleeves home. Reuben went to go find Megan.

She was sitting under an apple tree. There was a slight breeze that made the blossoms on the branches drift gracefully to the ground like tiny, pink ballerinas. Reuben swallowed hard and approached her. "Nice evening, isn't it?" He greeted, hoping she wouldn't notice the wobble in his voice.

"Hi, Reuben. Guess what! Stitch asked me to the dance tomorrow night!"

She sounded so darn excited about it that Reuben's heart plummeted to below sea level. "Are you seriously going with him?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

"He's too good to be true. Eventually, he's gonna ditch you or something. I don't want you to get hurt. He's not good enough for you."

"Are you saying he's bad?"

"Um…"

"Give me one reason why you think he's bad." Anger had crept in to Megan's voice and, hearing it, Reuben started to get angry too.

"I just gave you three!" He yelled.

"You're entitled to your own opinions, but this is too much!" She yelled back.

"Just you wait, 388! You'll see!" Reuben slapped a paw over his mouth. The worst offence anyone could do was to call an experiment by his or her number. Megan's face showed nothing but pure shock. Then, it melted into fury like hot lava.

Her voice was just above a whisper. "Reuben, I never want to see you again."

Then, she turned and ran. As Reuben disappeared behind her, she knew that eventually their fight would fade away and she shouldn't care that he'd called her 388. But, as a lone tear fell from her eye, she wondered why his words hurt her so much.

* * *

><p>Megan sobbed quietly in her room. She'd came straight here from the garden. She raised her head and realized something. She didn't want to be alone right now.<p>

She opened her door and crawled down the wall to… where? Stopping, Megan skimmed over her choices.

Sparky? No, he was Reuben's best friend and would defend him.

Squeak? No, he couldn't listen. Just talk.

Then it hit her. _Why didn't I think of her before?_ Greensleeves! Megan continued her crawl to the polite experiments' room.

"And then he called me by my number!" Megan finished telling her story to Greensleeves. She sat on the bed in her friends' extremely clean room.

"I'm so sorry, Megan" The other green experiment put her paw on Megan's shoulder and sat beside her.

"Why? YOU didn't do it."

"I know. If you don't mind, I'd like to do a little test."

"Fine by me."

"What do you feel when I say 'Stitch'?"

Megan looked at the ceiling. "Nothing."

"Now what about when I say 'Reuben'?"

Megan squeaked. "My heart just jumped!"

Greensleeves smiled. "Exactly."

The dark green experiment's eyes widened. "So… I'm in love with… Reuben?"

Greensleeves' smile grew wider. "I believe so. And he's in love with you too." Then, she switched back to 'polite' mode. "But it's not my place to say such things! I'm sorry." Megan smiled and hugged her friend.

"Don't worry about it." She stepped out the door, feeling much better. "Thanks for the reality check, Greens."

"You're very welcome."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4. Megan is mine, Greensleeves is cat94208's, and everything else... isn't mine.**

* * *

><p>The next day at breakfast, Megan was surprised to see that Reuben still wasn't talking to her. He gave her the silent treatment all through music too, but he kept sneaking her glances and his face wasn't angry. It was more like sadness and regret.<p>

As if he thinks I'm still mad at him. Megan's eyebrows knit. Do I love him? She glanced down at Stitch. I suppose I'll find out tonight.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went by as fast as lightning. It was the end of the last period and Megan was walking back to the dorms when her sensitive ears picked up a strange sound. She stopped and twitched her ears back and forth, trying to determine what the sound was and where it was coming from.<p>

Is that… crying? It was coming from her left. The janitor's closet?

The janitor, Felix, had storage closets all over the school, but it wasn't very often that you heard someone CRYING in them. Megan listened harder and was shocked when she identified the crier.

ANGEL!

Opening the closet door in a hurry, she went in and shut it behind her. The closet was completely dark. She was about to activate her night-vision when she remembered the light.

Megan switched the light on and there was the pink experiment sobbing on the floor. She looked up sharply as the brightness flooded the room. Anger crossed her face and Angel's hands balled up into fists.

"You!" Angel's voice seethed with fury. "Why are YOU here? You're the cause of this!"

"Angel," Megan tried to sound comforting and she made a tissue appear in Angel's lap, "Calm down. What did I do?"

Angel sobbed again. "You took Stitch away from me! I love him! Why did you have to ruin that!" She buried her face in her paws and her shoulders shook as she cried. Megan knelt beside her and patted her back.

"Surely someone else has asked you. You're very pretty and I know Chopsuey had his eyes on you."

"People have asked me, sure, but I don't want to go with anyone but Stitch!"

If Megan had heard this yesterday before the fight with Reuben, she would've though Angel sounded a bit selfish and spoiled, refusing to go to the dance with anyone other than Stitch. But now that she'd has the talk with Greensleeves, Megan didn't mind all that much.

Angel's black eyes lowered to the floor. "He's asked you. I knew you liked him, but…"

Megan shrugged. "I'm not sure I like him anymore."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I think I like… someone else."

"Reuben?"

Megan's jaw dropped. "How'd you know?"

Angel grinned through her tears. "I've seen the way you guys poke fun at each other. They say 'the guy who bugs ya loves ya'."

"Who's 'they'?"

"I don't know."

They both laughed. "I'm sorry about the way I treated you, Megan. I was afraid of losing Stitch."

"It's alright, Angel. Keep yourself open for the dance though. I might not go."

Angel shook her head. "It's mean to keep a boy hanging. At least TELL him you won't go."

"Still. Don't go with anyone else. He'll be available after I leave. Ponce on the chance, ok?" Angel nodded. She swiped a paw over her eyes, removing any sign that she'd been crying. Megan helped Angel to her feet and they exited the storage space. The halls were completely deserted now. The two experiments walked to the dorms.

They stopped at the huge door-filled wall. Angel turned to Megan. "I'm glad YOU found me instead of Stitch." Megan put a paw on Angel's shoulder.

"That's because girls understand each other." Megan pushed out her other 4 arms and climbed the wall. "See you tonight!" She called over her shoulder to the waving pink experiment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Short chapters now. Megan is mine. Greensleeves is cat94208's. And everything else is Disney's.**

* * *

><p>Megan entered the gym. She was dressed in a purple, spaghetti-strapped dress that went down to her knees. The purple stood out against the green of her fur. She spotted Stitch near the fire exit. Taking a deep breath, she walked towards him. He was very handsome in his black tux, but Megan felt nothing.<p>

He noticed her come over and rushed to meet her.

"Stitch," Megan started, but the blue experiment cut her off.

"Listen! I love this song! Let's dance!" He dragged her onto the dance floor.

"Stitch~"

"You look great tonight, Megan."

"Thank you, but Stitch~"

"This is fun. I like~"

"STITCH!" He looked at her in confusion.

"What?"

"I…" Megan's voice cracked, so she swallowed and started again. "I can't dance with you tonight, Stitch."

"What? Why?" Megan smiled sadly.

"Someone else wants to." She nodded towards Angel and Stitch followed her gaze. His eyes lit up when he saw her and Megan knew immediately that Stitch loved Angel as much as she loved him. Megan gave Stitch a shove in Angel's direction. He grinned at her and continued walking toward Angel.

Megan put her hands on her hips. _My work here is done._ She lowered herself on all fours and raced out of the gym.

* * *

><p>Sparky saw Megan run out after Stitch had left and made a move to follow, but a flash of light green caught his eyes.<p>

Greensleeves, his best friend and secret crush, was standing by the punch bowl, looking very pretty in a light blue silk medieval dress. Sparky's heart leaped. _She's so beautiful. _This was the chance of a lifetime. _Use it or lose it._

Sparky gulped as he walked in her direction. Standing beside her, he cleared his throat. "Nice song, isn't it?"

"Yes."

There was awkward silence. Sparky gathered his courage and, knowing Greensleeves was polite, bowed low and asked, "May I have this dance, m'lady?"

She giggled. "Of course, good sir." And they spun onto the dance floor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Last chapter. I love Reuben, if you haven't guessed already.**

**What do you think so far?**

**Megan is mine, Greensleeves is cat92408's and everything else is fully Disney.**

* * *

><p>Megan had reached the dorm wall, jumped straight from the floor to the wall, and scuttled up the wall. She stopped dead when her ears caught hold of the saddest tune she'd ever heard. Just listening to it made her heart squeeze. The song sounded like a woodwind instrument. Saxophone, to be exact.<p>

_Reuben!_

She hadn't seen him at the dance, so he must still be in his room! She redirected her climb to the golden experiment's dorm. The brass nameplate on his door shone. Without knocking, she climbed through the door.

Reuben was holding his sax to his mouth. He stopped playing and turned when he heard the door open.

"Hey, Reuben. What're you playing?"

"The blues. It's appropriate right now."

"Why aren't you at the dance?"

"No one asked me and I asked no one."

"Why?"

His face showed sadness. "The girl of my dreams wasn't there." The sadness switched to confusion. "Why aren't YOU there?"

Megan smiled. "The boy of MY dreams had shut himself in his room." Reuben's eyes widened.

"A-are you serious?"

"Absolutely."

They grinned at each other, then Megan nudged him. "Better go get changed."

He stuck out his purple tongue. "Do I hafta get dressed up?"

"Yes. I did. Hurry up if you want to dance with me, Buddy Boy. I'll be waiting there." That got Reuben moving. Megan crawled down the wall and ran back to the gym.

* * *

><p>In less than 2 minutes, Reuben came in, panting. He trudged up to Megan. "What a workout!" He wheezed. Megan thought Reuben looked very handsome in his white tuxedo and black bowtie.<p>

"You need to start exercising, dearest." Megan teased.

"Only when I stop eating sandwiches, darling." Reuben teased back.

"Are you energized enough to dance, or do you need to rest first?"

"You wouldn't want me to get over-exhausted, would you?"

"Oh no, of COURSE not." Suddenly something caught Megan's eyes. "Is that…" She narrowed them, trying to see through the teeming mass of experiments, "SPARKY AND GREENSLEEVES?" Both experiments were dressed in blue, Sparky in a suit and Greensleeves in a dress. They danced with their foreheads pressed together. Both looked extremely happy.

"THAT is cute." Reuben smiled.

"No kidding."

"So where's your almost-boyfriend?"

Megan put a paw on the top of his head and turned it, directing his gaze to a swirl of pink and blue. Stitch and Angel were having a good time. Megan glanced around the gym. Other pairs like Yin and Yang and Bonnie and Clyde were enjoying themselves too.

"Alright." Reuben got off the floor. "I'm rested now."

"Should we go and have fun now?"

"We should."

They stepped onto the dance floor. Megan and Reuben faced each other. Megan put one paw against his and the other on his shoulder. He put his free hand on her hip. They started to slowly spin around to the music, Megan's dark almond-shaped eyes gazing deeply into his oval ones.

They danced like that for the rest of the night.

_END_


End file.
